Todo tú
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Craig piensa, sueña, imagina a Kyle. Lemmon.


**Aquí**** reportandome de nuevo en el fandom de SP.  
Últimamente no había tenido la inspiración para hacer algo sobre anime o cartoons. Estoy tan obsesionada con el slash ahora que todo gira entorno a la película "Avengers" y House M. D.**

**Esto fue una comisión en mi deviantART.  
Nunca pensé que me saldría tan... lindo y poético. **

**Espero les guste!**

**Craig Tucker / Kyle Broflosvki (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker**

* * *

**1.**

Esos ojos verdes. Demasiado verdes. Demasiado profundos.

Su cabello carmesí con aquellas ondas infinitas, escondidas siempre bajo la prisión de tela.

_Nunca… ¿Nunca lo pensaste Kyle? ¿Nunca creíste que podrías ser… apetecible? _

_Solo fíjate como te mira Stan. Se le nota que muere por ti. Y Cartman… ese culo gordo que quiere matarte pero seguro quiere hacerte más cosas. Sonrió. No puedo evitar hacerlo con tantos pensamientos sobre ti rondando mi cabeza. Si tan solo…_

Bostezó con la mayor desidia ó sus libros y salió con paso firme hacia la azotea de la escuela. Abrió de una patada la puerta y cuando se halló en el techo se dejó caer en el suelo frio y áspero.

Sus ojos se fijaron en esas nubes que ocultaban los rayos del sol. Había tantas figuras…

**2.**

_Kyle... Kyle…_

"_¿Si?"_

_Tus labios… adoro como se curvan en esa mueca picarona, mostrando tus verdaderos deseos._

"_Pero no oculto nada" _

_Oh, sí que lo haces._

"_Me atrapaste supongo" _

_Ahí está otra vez. Esa sonrisa._

"_Dime algo, Craig ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_¿Por qué estás _tú _aquí? _

"_Bueno… no puedo decírtelo"_

_Sus ojos se iluminan con un deseo oculto. Uno prohibido._

_Déjame satisfacer ese deseo, Kyle…_

"_No es solo mío…"_

_Esta tan cerca… Puedo olerlo, flores… demasiado para mí._

**3.**

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Arriba.

Clyde le dedico una mirada paciente. Sabía que no le sacaría nada más.

Captó el momento cuando Craig rechinó sus dientes y se giró para dar la espalda a la puerta del salón. Levanto su mirada y vio como entraban Stan y Kyle riendo y muy juntos.

Suprimió una sonrisa.

—Ahora sé que tienes, Craig.

El aludido lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Si me preguntan… Estoy en la enfermería.

Se incorporó de su asiento y salió corriendo del recinto.

Clyde pudo sonreír esta vez.

—¿Esta bien?

—Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, _Khal._

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa pero asintió.

**4.**

_"¿Por qué no lo admites?_

_¿Y que ganaría con ello?_

"_Puede que seas aceptado" _

_Suprimí una carcajada. Si claro. _Aceptado.

_"Eres tan terco"_

_Ahora me tocaba. Suave y delicado. Como el rose de una pluma…_

"_Despierta"_

_No._

"_Despierta…"_

_No quiero._

—Despierta, Craig.

Sus ojos violetas enfocaron torpemente la cara que tenía cerca. Jadeo y volvió a cerrarlos.

—Sigo soñando.

—No es cierto —murmuro Kyle— ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Fijo nuevamente su mirada hacia ese rostro delicado y risueño. Sintió de nuevo aquel roce y ladeo su rostro para estar más cerca, mas intimo con esos dedos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No.

Kyle frunció el ceño y poso sus dedos en la sien de Craig.

—Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

El pelinegro sonrió con amargura.

—No creo que puedas.

—Pruébame.

Con un movimiento rápido, se incorporó y dejo ahora bajo él a Kyle. El judío no emitió sonido, solo un mudo estremecimiento.

—Yo… —con suavidad tomó la mano derecha de Kyle con la suya y llevo el dedo índice y corazón a sus labios. Los beso delicadamente.

_Hay algo, algo sobre ti que me hace trastorna. Me vuelve un ser egoísta y posesivo. _

_¡Pero ni siquiera eres mío!_

—¿Qué significa…? Me refiero a em_esto/em _—con voluntad propia dejo que esos dos dedos se deslizaran por los finos labios del mayor.

—No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, pero…

_Quiero saberlo, quiero sentirlo más cerca._

_Quiero sentirte _más _cerca. _

Se inclinó con lentitud pero aun así Kyle no lo vio venir. Esos finos labios atraparon los suyos en un movimiento hambriento.  
Deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Craig y lo haló hacia abajo. Quería profundizar el contacto.

—Craig…

_No sé qué hago, pero me gusta. Tenerte así, de esta forma tan vulnerable e ingenua. Es tan irreal._

Sus labios devoraron el cuello del pelirrojo mientras que este suspiraba y se dejaba hacer.

—Tú… hmgn…

—No sé, no lo sé.

_¿Cómo puedo resistirme a tus ojos? __Esos que me acusan con preguntas a las que no les tengo respuestas. _

_Me sonríes, lo haces. ¿Acaso me invitas?_

—Hazlo.

_No rechazaré eso. No, claro que no._

Hizo volar las prendas de vestir del pelirrojo en unos minutos dejándolo apenas con su ropa interior. Sonrió.

—Tal como te imagine.

Un exquisito sonrojo se alojó en las mejillas tersas de Kyle y eso lo volvió gelatina.

Beso su torso, pasando por cada pliegue de piel, acariciando con ternura aquella cremosa y sabrosa piel. Sus dedos se entretuvieron con sus pequeños botones rosas que se endurecieron ante el contacto.

_Eres tan suave y comible que esto parece imaginario. Jadeas, tu voz es un susurro sensual que me hace derretir. No poder soportar más…_

Sus labios bajaron trazando un camino apenas explorado. Llegando hasta donde el elástico se lo permitía, venero cada centímetro de carne que tenía a su merced.

—Po- por favor Craig…

Sin necesitar más, deslizo lo último que tenía puesto Kyle deleitándose con esas piernas pálidas que se alzaban de forma descarada ante su mirada.

_Tan irresistible…_

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y las besó con fervor. Deslizando su boca hacia abajo.

—Ahh…

Su lengua le envió una descarga por todo su cuerpo. Se retorció con violencia cuando el pelinegro empezó a succionar su miembro de forma tortuosamente lenta.

—Eres cru-cruel…. Mmmm…

Sin querer prolongarle la angustia, aumento el movimiento de la boca, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo con sutileza cuando podía.  
Sabía que acabaría pronto, era la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba, en como sus dedos habían quitado su gorro azul y se aferraba a su cabello.

_Sabes tan dulce, tan empalagoso… Todo me da vueltas.  
Veo tu sonrisa, tan suave, tan lujuriosa.  
Tus labios…  
_

_Me hundo en ellos y dejo que pruebes tu sabor, esa esencia que ahora me enloquece._

_Y ahora… Ahora estoy unido a ti.  
Nada puedo envidiar ya. Y ahora eres mío. De nadie más._

Sus labios se buscaron feroces mientras sus partes inferiores se movían de forma sincronizada. Kyle gemía y arañaba todo lo que podía y Craig llegaba lo más profundo que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

_Creo que sé cuál es el punto dentro de ti que te hace estremecer y buscar mis labios.  
Tu cuerpo emite un olor a menta… Esto parece un sueño.  
Si es así, por favor no me despierten. _

"_No lo es"_

—Todo esto es real.

_Si lo dices… No tengo porque dudar._

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí! A mi me encantó. Siempre había puesto de enemigos mortales a Kyle y Craig porque si, ambos amaban a Stan pero asdfg aquí me salen tan amodorables que fff- OTP OTP OTP OTP (?)**

**Para la próxima si les traigo ese Kenny/Thomas que llevo prometiendo desde hace siglos LOL **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido.**

**Ahi se ven.**


End file.
